


One Choice

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Drabble, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Glowering, Captain Hook remembered his sick betrothed writhing on his bed a few hours ago. After approaching a merchant, he saw two tables. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Professor Smee, Peter on Trial, etc.





	One Choice

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Glowering, Captain Hook remembered his sick betrothed writhing on his bed a few hours ago. After approaching a merchant, he saw two tables.   
A few items on one table. One item on the other table. Captain Hook glanced at the tables. He turned to the merchant before he revealed a small bag of gold coins. He gave the bag to him. 

Captain Hook eventually returned to his betrothed. He placed what he bought in her arms. He saw Cecilia's smile before she died and smiled.   
Captain Hook remembered medicine and toys earlier prior to viewing the stuffed kitten with Cecilia. 

 

THE END


End file.
